Death and the Hallows
by Phayn
Summary: As Harry collected all the Hallows, out of an invisible force a creature came into being; this creature was called Death. Centuries have passed and Harry is done with this world but has no way to end it. Death, however, has an idea to help him with this and will not stop until his goal has been reached, if only for Harry.


**Here is a prologue of a story I've been planning! I got way to excited and didn't have enough time to write a whole chapter so a little teaser should be enough. This is the first time I've written anything for the Harry Potter fandom and I havent read the book in ages so I might forget a few plot points but as this is gonna be very AU it probably won't matter.**

**This also isn't beta'd and English isn't my first language so hopefully you will be able to read it TwT)/**

It was a misty day when Harry Potter decided to blow out his last breath. He stood in a clearing within the woods having just finished gathering all the materials for the ritual that would be done here this evening. For the first time in literal ages he laughed loudly with relief as he looked at the only friend he had left in this world.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with bright eyes. "After we do it you will have to do the rest alone and I won't be able to help you anymore."

"Yes, you have suffered enough my friend. After all I am partly responsible for what has happened to you." The creature that Harry called a friend looked at him giving a sad smile.

The bright eyes of Harry dimmed a little as he looked back. "You know that's not true right, even for all that you are this has nothing to do with you. I would say it's more my fault with how I got all those blasted things together." Harry said with a grimace.

The creature huffed, " That may be but I still feel responsible! You have given me purpose within this existence and it seems only fair that I help you with yours." The being turned around and started preparing the ritual.

"That's quite an ironic way to put it," Harry snorted, "But even so, I am very grateful... If you help me with this I can finally know the peace that has been robbed from me." His eyes softened as he looked at the being not knowing what else to say.

Harry thought about how his friend has been there for him all these years. First an unknown being to a curious companion that slowly turned out to become his greatest friend. Without him he probably would've gone mad ages ago, though to be honest Harry couldn't confidently say he wasn't a little mad right now.

Harry looked to the side awkwardly, a little choked up. Not knowing what to say he put his hands in his pockets while the creature kept on preparing the ritual.

As Harry's companion finished he turned around and saw the man looking away. The creature smiled sadly knowing this would be goodbye for them. For now at least, hopefully, with the knowledge they now had about them being connected.

"You know when I said that you gave me purpose in life I wasn't kidding, without you I wouldn't even be conscious! I've learned so many things from you and I know how difficult it was for you. I myself am very grateful to finally have a way that I can help you and I'll make sure that we can see each other again, trust in me. " The creature gave a crooked smile as he lifted up one glowing arm and stuck it towards Harry. "So come on and grab my hand so we can get started with our plan!"

Harry turned around and looked at him gratefully. "I know, I know, you have told me this many times, but it doesn't make it any easier. For either of us." Harry said while grabbing the creatures arm, grinning as Golden and White lights started flowing around the two. "Just know that no matter what has happened in the past and what will happen in the future, I am happy with the time I've spent with you and I have no regrets with you being here within this plane of existence." he said sincerely, looking the being straight in the eyes as they widend.

Harry smiled at this knowing he said more than he ever had about what he thought of the creature. He had never really quite mastered the skill of telling his emotions. He tightened his grip as the creature started to float and fade away. "And Death, even if you fail you won't be alone in the past."

Harry saw Death opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could do so he faded away.

"_That's just the thing Harry, it is you that I don't want without anyone.."_

Then there was a load crack an the clearing was empty, with only the soft glow of the ritual remaining.


End file.
